A multi-core processor is a single computing component with two or more independent processor cores capable of executing program instructions. To balance the added benefits of increased processing power associated with multi-core processors and the increased cost of powering multi-core processors, some multi-core processors place processor cores in a hibernation state during periods of low usage. As more processing power is needed, the hibernating processor cores may be activated. In typical computing devices, activation of additional hibernating processor cores can increase the short-term power requirements of the processor, which can result in a spike of power draw (e.g., current) from the local power source. To compensate for such power requirements, the power source of the processor (e.g., a common voltage regulator) may be oversized to ensure the power source can accommodate the increase power demands during processor core activation, which can result in inefficiencies. Further, correction of peak power draw issues in the processor are difficult to correct post-production due to the integration of the power source.